He's your father
by LunaEvanna Longbottom
Summary: Isabella Swan is a single mother raising her nine year old twins. When she loses her job and her apartment she turns to the one person that can help her but doesn't want to. The father.
1. Her Day

**I got the idea for this story when I was watching some movie on HBO. I don't own anything and this is my disclaimer for the whole story. No flames. I know this might not be the original first chapter some of you read, but because of my stupidity I had to change some things.**

**Bella is 27, Edward is 28**

This could not be happening to me. Let me tell you how my day has been so far.

First, I lost my job.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_I was running late. I had woken up late and the twins didn't want to get up. I finally got them to school and was now on my way to work. I got off the bus only to step in dog poop. My rusted old car didn't have any gas in it and I didn't have any money. I took off my shoe and ran all the way to Wal-Mart which was three blocks away from the bus stop. When I did get in the manager Irina was waiting by the clocking station for me._

"_Bella." She said."This is the fourth time this week you've been late."_

"_I'm sorry, Irina." I said."But my I had to get my kids to school and then the bus was late-" She cut me off._

"_I don't care." She growled."You're fired." I was about to argue but she held up a hand."I don't want to hear your petty excuses Bella. Just leave." I sighed as she walked away. I instantly got mad and went to the employee lounge where one a quiet co-worker of mine sat. Angela was always quiet and shy for some reason but it made what I was about to do so much easier._

"_Hey, Angela." I said. She looked up at me."There's a spill in aisle 15 and Irina wants you to clean it up." She nodded, squeaked a quick thank you and left the room. I opened the fridge took the weight loss smoothie Irina always drank, took off the top and scraped the dog shit from my shoe into it. I put the top back on a shook I up. I put it back in it's exact same place and left. That's what she got for being a bitch._

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

Then the twins got suspended from school.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_I got off the bus and walked the six blocks to the school. When I got there I saw all the children getting on the school buses. The only reason I was here was because the principle wanted to talk to me. Usually they took the bus._

_I went into the school past all the other parents and teachers looking at me with pity in their eyes. Oh yeah, I forgot. I was the poor single mother here. I was the girl who get pregnant at 18 and was left at the alter. I was the screw up._

_I made it to the principles office and knocked._

"_Come in." She said. Mrs. Daniels was the 50 something year old principle with light brown skin and salt and pepper hair. She never treated me like I was a charity case and for that I was grateful."Hello Ms. Swan. Come on in." I walked inside, shutting the door behind me and sitting in one of the three chairs in front of her desk. The other two were being filled by my children_

_Mary Elizabeth and Logan Ryan were my 9 year old twins. Mary Elizabeth looked like me and her father. She had long brownish bronze hair and brown eyes. She was more out going and wasn't afraid to try new things. Logan Ryan looked more like his father then me. He had the same bronze hair and green eyes. He had the normal curiosity of a 11 year old but he loved to read and paint more than anything. It was to my knowledge that he was reading at a ninth grade level. He reads to escape from the real world. He lost his hearing when he was 3 and he wore hearing aids that cost an arm and a leg. His speech wasn't the best either but he could still speak and sign. Mary Elizabeth and I learned how to sign too._

"_Ms. Swan Mary Elizabeth and Logan got into a…little disagreement with some of the other fifth graders." I looked at my children who just continued to look at their hands in their lap."Logan was sitting in the corner of the room reading a book in class when two other students started to pick with him. Mary Elizabeth seeing the altercation went up to the boys and punched one of them in the face."I knew my face betrayed my emotion of disbelief."And she kicked his family jewels." I could feel my jaw drop as I looked at my daughter. She continued to look at her hands but I could see the smug look on her face._

"_I am so sorry. I had-" She cut me off. What was with people cutting me off today?_

"_No need to apologize." She said holding up a hand."Mary Elizabeth has already written an apology to the student but I am afraid that she is suspended for a week." I nodded._

"_I expected nothing less." I looked at my daughter."We are going to have a long talk when we get home." She just kept that smug little look on her face._

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

Then I found out that we only had said home for one more day.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_I held my children's hands as we crossed the street to our ratty apartment building. We go inside and take the stairs up to the 5__th__ floor because the manager is too cheap to get the elevator fixed. We go down to our apartment, number 56. I go to open the door but stop when I see the bright red eviction notice on my door. I snatch it off and groan as I let my kids in and slam the door shut._

_I went to the small kitchen and open the fridge to make dinner. All we had inside were a few slices of cheese, some hot dogs, mustard, ranch and jelly. I took out the cheese and the hot dogs and sat them on the counter. I went into the cabinets and took out 2 boxes of macaroni noodles and put them on the counter. I put on two pots of water on the gas stove and turned it on before going into the small room my kids shared. They were inside playing…or what they called playing. Logan as usual was reading a book while Mary Elizabeth was throwing a plastic ball at the wall._

"_Lizzie." I said. She looked at me but kept throwing the ball."Come into the kitchen and help me cook." She sighed and got up. She followed me to the kitchen where the water was boiling."You can cut the hot dogs and put them in the pot." She got a butter knife out of the drawer and began to cut. I opened the boxes of noodles and poured them in one of the pots."Elizabeth tell me what really happened."_

"_Mark Orlando and Peter Simmons were picking with Logan and I wasn't going to sit there and watch them mess with my little brother." She continued to look at the hot dogs she was cutting as she put them in the pot. I sighed._

"_Did you have to kick him in his privates?" I asked."He could have gotten a serious injury and his parents could have sued us. You're lucky you only got suspended." I took a plastic spoon and began to spin the noodles._

"_Mom I don't want to be there." She blurted out. I looked at her."We go there every day and everyone looks at us like we're beneath them. The teachers are always hard on us when we get something wrong, we don't have any friends because no one wants their kids to be associated with us and everyone thinks that we'll eventually become screw-ups like our mom." She was crying now."And you're not a screw-up. You work so hard to take care of us and you do everything and anything you can to make life easier on us and nobody respects that! Nobody." _

_I drop the spoon on the floor and hug my sobbing daughter to me."Shhh, shhh. It'll be okay." I pull her back and put my hand on her cheek."I know it's hard but you've always been a strong girl. If you can hold on for a few more weeks then I can transfer you to a better school." She wipes her eyes and nods. I turn off the noodles and drain them before putting them in a bowl. I mix some extra cheese packets and the cheese slices into the noodles and then put the hot dogs in. I let it cool for a few seconds before I scoop it into 3 plates and take two of them into the small living area where we eat dinner everyday. Elizabeth got her brother and we began to eat. In the middle of dinner someone knocked on the door. I got up and went to the door and opened it to see my landlord. His big round face was red and his breath smelt like moldy garlic when he spoke._

"_Why are you still here?" He asked. I raised a brow._

"_Mr. Peters this is still my apartment for 2 more days." I said. He grinned showing off his yellow teeth. He held up a red eviction notice and I snatched it out of his hands. I looked at it and I swear my jaw hit the floor when I saw that he was forcing me to leave today. I looked back up at him."Mr. Peters," I begged."Please, we don't have any where to go tonight. Please let us stay until morning and then we'll be out of your hair for good."_

"_Well," He said rubbing his stubby chin."No. Be out of here by tonight or I will use force." I sighed as he walked away and turned around only to be face to face with Mary Elizabeth. I just closed the door and walked past her. We packed everything we owned, which wasn't much. Just some clothes, the T.V, their toys and an old jewelry box with some things my grandmother gave me when she died. I loaded all this stuff into the cab of the truck and then went back upstairs._

_I knocked on my neighbor's door and she answered it as soon as I stopped. Mrs. Piper was my 70 year old neighbor. She gave us food sometimes and even money and I hated myself every time she did. It reminded me that I could take care of my kids. She smiled at me._

"_Hello dear." She said."Do you need something?"_

"_Mrs. Piper I am so sorry to ask but I really need to borrow 20 dollars. Mr. Peters kicked me out and I have no gas in my car and if you give it to me I pay it back as soon as possible." I rushed out afraid she would say no, but she just smiled and went into her house and came back with a large jar filled to the brim with coins and bills. She handed it out to me._

"_No, I only need twenty. I can't accept this." She shoved the jar into my hands and chuckled._

"_It's fine dear." She said."That isn't everything. You'll be able to pay me back soon. I've seen it." I smiled and wrapped an arm around her and she returned my hug. I pulled back and wiped a tear from my eye._

"_Thank you Mrs. Piper." I said. She smiled at me one more time before closing the door. I went back into my apartment to see the twins with the last of their bags. Logan was of course reading a book when Mary Elizabeth eyed the jar in my hand. I smiled."Are you hungry?" I asked. She smiled before taking her brothers hands and we walked down the stairs._

_~FLASHBACK~_

And that's what led me here, to the one place I never wanted to be, but desperate times call for desperate measures. I rapped on the door and heard someone shout that they were coming. I looked at Mar Elizabeth and she gave my hand a squeeze as the door opened and I came face to face with the one person that could help me and my children.

Their father.


	2. His Day

**Chapter two is up as you can obviously see.**

I groaned as I felt myself waking up. The sunlight from the window came straight into my eyes and I flipped over falling off the bed. I groaned as I pulled myself into the sitting position. Damn Emmett, I told him I had to work today but he insisted on buying me more drinks. He was the one who got dumped yet I was the one with the hangover.

I shook my head and got up. I really stunk and a shower was the best thing in the world in that moment. I walked into the bathroom and stripped off my clothes. I got in the shower and just let the water run over my head for a few moments. It just felt so good and I knew that the feeling would end as soon as I stepped out of the shower. I washed myself, rinsed and got out.  
Yep I was cold now. I shivered as I wrapped myself with the towel and went back into my room. I went to my closet and put on a pair of boxers, a pair of slacks and a white tank top. I rubbed on some deodorant and put on a dark blur button up shirt and a green tie. I put on some socks and a pair of shoes before jogging downstairs to eat something.

I ate some granola cereal and then 2 bananas before I was full. I got my car keys and went to my baby. My silver Volvo, that my father bought me when I graduated high school. I got inside and drove my way to Miami West. It was the hospital I worked at as a surgeon.

I pulled into my reserved parking space and looked myself in the mirror. I sighed and got ready for another day in the O.R.

***~4 appointments and a foot surgery later~***

It was my lunch brake, so I went down to the cafeteria and got in line. I grabbed a tray and started to go down the line when I felt like I had collided with a wall.

"Hi bestie!" I looked over to see my little sister Alice beaming up at me. She stood at 4'10 and looked like a midget next to my 6'2 frame. Alice had shoulder length inky black hair and blue eyes, we don't look anything alike. I looked next to her to see her husband Jasper giving me an apologetic look. Jasper was an oncologist; unlike me he's able to handle crying parents and spouses. He had honey blonde hair and blue eyes too. Alice always was a sucker for blondes.

"How can something so little be so strong?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I should be asking you." He said."You're the one who grew up with her."

"I know." I looked at Alice."I remember that she broke my hand when she was 4." Alice bumped me again and I almost fell on the person on the other side of me."Cool it midget." I said. I picked up an apple and a burger with fries. We got to the end and I got a soda before I walked to one of the tables by the window. Alice and Jasper joined me sitting next to each other on the opposite side.

"What are you doing here?" I asked."It's Tuesday." Alice volunteered here as a nurse on the weekends, but she owned a clothing line called _Puella Pulchra _which I was certain meant beautiful girl in Latin.

"I wanted to talk to you and Jazz because I have an appointment with a very important client later." She said taking a bite of her salad.

"Okay," I said."Talk."

"Alright. Mom said that if you two weren't at the family dinner tonight she would come to the hospital and rip off your testicles." She took another bite of her salad. I wondered how she could still eat after saying that."So be there tonight or she'll be carrying your baby maker in her purse."

"What did you say to her?" He asked eating his spaghetti.

"I told her that she couldn't take yours because I already keep them in my car." Jasper choked on his spaghetti and I heard a booming laughter. Another wall smashed into me and our brother Emmett sat next to me. He had dark brown curly hair and blue eyes. Emmett was huge, I mean really HUGE. He stood at 6'3 and 160 pounds. I wondered how I was related to them.

"Alice has your balls." He laughed. I rolled my eyes. He had always been a big kid. Some of the other people in the cafeteria heard him and sent us strange looks. I just sent them back apologetic ones.

"Emmett are you coming to dinner tonight?" Alice asked as she took some fries off his plate. He glared at her.

"Emmett doesn't share food!" He said loudly.** (I'm sorry but I always liked that!)** Alice just rolled her eyes at him."And no I have a date tonight." He said. Jasper fake gasped.

"Oh my God!" He said in a teenage girl voice. He took out his phone and pretended to dial a number and put it to his ear."Becky did you hear? Emmett's passing up food." He paused and looked over to Emmett's bottom half."I know! Oh my God Becky, look at his butt!" Alice and I laughed with Jasper and Emmett glared.

"Oh my God Becky!" Emmett said."Look at Jasper's butt! My foot's about to be up it!" Jasper just kept laughing. Emmett got up with his tray and stalked off somewhere.

"C'mon Emmett!" Jasper called after him. He picked up his tray and followed him."It was a joke!" I chuckled and looked at Alice.

"That's some guy you married." I said.

"I know." She said back."Isn't he swell?" She asked in a dreamy voice. I laughed and looked at my watch.

"Holy willikers Batman!" I said looking back up at Alice."I've got a meeting!" I stood up and grabbed the edge of my lab coat. I put it up to my mouth and began to run. As I ran out the cafeteria I could hear Alice's laughter following me. I got in the elevator and got ready for the most boring meeting of my life.

***~TIME SKIP BECAUSE I'M TOO LAZY TO WRITE OUT A BORING MEETING DUE TO MY LIMITED KNOWLEDGE ON DOCTOR STUFF~***

I was finally free! That meeting 5 hours long and was so boring that I fell asleep. I went to the locker room and traded my lab coat along with my stethoscope for my coat. I shrugged it on and closed my locker before I walked out to my car. I would have went faster but I was already having trouble not running down the halls of this hospital singing the church choir version of 'Hallelujah' at the top of my lungs. I got inside and drove over the speed limit all the way home. I ran out of my car almost forgetting to close the door and into the house. I ran up the stairs and took a shower so I could get ready for the family dinner. I changed into a pair of jeans and a brown T-shirt and the same pair of shoes before running downstairs.

I ran into my kitchen and looked in the drawers for the ice cream scooper that my mother let me borrow. I opened up the last drawer and froze. It was _the_ drawer. The one that I promised myself I would never go into. It was full of thick envelopes, all of them filled with pictures and letters from _her_. The one that I gave up, the one that I ran away from.

She was in my dreams every night. My ex-girlfriend…well ex-fiancé really. The one that gave up her relationship with me for the kids she never wanted. We started going out when we were 14 and she got pregnant when she was 17 after I proposed to her. Then a whole bunch of shit happened and she left. She sent me letters and pictures for 7 years but I never opened them. I put them all in here and never looked at them again.

I was brought out of my head by a knock at the door.

"I'm coming!" I yelled as I jogged to the door. I opened it up and I immediately thought of that expression; speak of the devil and he shall appear. Because standing on the doorstep of my house, holding the hands of two nine year old was the one I ran away from all those years go.

Isabella Swan and the kids I gave up.

**I'm so sorry for the delay. I live in Cleveland so the storm that hit; Super storm Sandy took my power and when it came on two nights later my files were gone.**

**Thank you to AAshleyrc, BeckyLou20, DarkRose199, Darkemma, Hope'sLanding19, ImaniSechelles, ImmortalGrl, Lotus11, Mariskaatje, Simonattwilight, Singalone, TJ223, The Prettiest Wallflower, Tracyycart, Twifan0987, TwilightSVU, aurora isabel, bucketroxmysox, bwblue, carlow77, cassie100, crazy as hell, cullengirl08, darkangel0212, dckdck442, dustyrose03, eaziee, faithfullyAna, gabita10, lola74, ramsha05, rottenpunkgirl, rpchosen16, shopping-pixie, sportress, tiffyboocullenjonas and wantonlytoread for following me.**

**Thank you to Carolaade, Darkemma, Fairy1990, ImaniSechelles, ImmortalGrl, Nissa-Cullen, The Prettiest Wallflower, Twifan0987, Twilightaholic1122, Vampirelover2012, Akane808, andimay, bubblegirl762, bwblue, cullengirl08, darkangle0212, edwardsblush'ngirl94, gloryrory13, jadedghost22, jamoxrox, lolapink17, rottenpunkgirl, sportress and tiffyboocullenjonas for favoriting me.**

**Thank you to Kfoll, tiffyboocullenjonas, ImaniSechelles, cullengirl08, TwilightSVU, The Prettiest Wallflower, Simonatwilight, and Audrey for reviewing. **


	3. Sperm Donor

**Chapter three!**

**EDWARD P.O.V**

I didn't know what to do. I just stood there and stared at her until the little girl said something.

"I see where Logan gets his social skills from." She said letting go of Bellas hand and crossing her arms over her chest. Bella rolled her eyes.

"H-hi Bella." I said. She smiled. The girl stuck out her hand.

"Hi," She greeted."Chopped liver." She said. Bella smacked her shoulder lightly and sent me an apologetic smile.

"Hi Edward." She said. We just stood there for a while before she cleared her throat."Can we come in?" She asked. I shook my head and stepped back.

"Sure. Come on in." I said. She smiled as she walked past me with the little girl. I was about to close the door when I realized the little boy wasn't with them. I looked at him but he just stood there with his nose in that book."Um…Are you going to come in?" I asked. He didn't move. I was about to call for Bella when the girl came back and took his hand. She led him into the house but he never looked up. He just walked with her. I shook my head and went after them.

They stood awkwardly in the middle of the living room and let me tell you that the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. I scratched my head.

"We need to talk." Bella said sitting down on the couch. I looked at her kids.

"Um…Why don't you guys go in the kitchen and eat an apple or something." The girl rolled her eyes and left. Then came back 5 seconds later and got the boy. I sat as far as I could from Bella on the couch."What do you need?" I asked.

"Edward you know that I wouldn't bother you unless I had a good reason." She said running her hand through her hair."I don't have any money and I lost my job and my apartment." I sighed after the shock of seeing Bella wore off and I stood up. I went to the T.V stand and pulled my check book out of the first drawer.

"How much do you need?" I asked taking out the pen I kept there. Bella scoffed.

"When did you become such an asshole?" She asked. She stood up and walked over to me."I don't need money. I need a place to stay." I wrote my name and ten thousand dollars on the check. I ripped it off and handed it to Bella.

"That should cover anything you need." She glared at me and ripped the check into little tiny pieces and then threw it on the floor.

"I don't need money," She said."And even if I did I wouldn't take it from you."

"You can't stay here." I said. She let out a breath.

"Not me." She said."I need you to watch the kids." She said.

"You want me to watch them?" I asked incredulously. She nodded."No,no,no,no,no,no,no." I said.

"Why not?" She asked."You have more than enough room here." I shook my head.

"Your kids, your problem."

"Edward you ass." She said in a low voice."Those are not just my kids in there. You have not given them anything in their whole lives and I have not asked you for a single thing, just like you asked. If you do not take them in they will be on the streets."

"Right along with their mother." I said. She closed her eyes and let out a breath.

"I didn't want to do this but you've given me no choice." She opened her eyes."If yo don't help me I'll have to go to Carlisle and Esme." I could feel my mouth fall open."And I really don't want to have to do that."

"Fine." I said. What else could I say? She had me by the balls."How long?" I asked.

"A year." She said. I don't think I heard her right.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" I asked.

"A year." That's what I thought she said.

"Absolutely not!" I yelled. She cringed.

"I will go to Carlisle and Esme!" She yelled back.

I heard a voice crash in the kitchen and looked at the doorway. The little girls head popped out.

"It's fine." She said. "You may just have to buy a new pepper shaker." Then went back into the kitchen. Bella turned back to me with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Either they stay with daddy or with their grandparents." She said. I sighed, she was always so stubborn. I realized that Carlisle and Esme would have to know sometime if the kids would be staying with me and I would rather they hear it from me than Bella.

"Fine." I said. "One year and when you come back they go with you and I don't ever have to see you again." She nodded."And you'll stop sending me the pictures." I requested.

"So you did open them." She said. I shook my head.

"No."

"Then how the hell did you know they were pictures and not letters?" She asked. Damn, she got me.

"Fine, just stop sending them." I demanded. She nodded."Where is their stuff?" I asked.

"In the car." She said. "I'll go get it." She left the door open as she went outside and brought back two suitcases.

"Is that all you can carry?" I asked amused. She was not.

"That's all we own." She said tensely. I looked away from her until she began to walk to me. She took out a piece of paper from her pocket and unfolded it handing it to me."This is for them." She said nodding towards the kitchen."Things you do and things you don't. She came to the side and pointed to one side of the paper that said Logan.

"Logan has hearing aids because he lost his hearing when he was three. He'll always have them on except when he's sleeping. They won't always be up, sometimes he turns them down. He won't bother you as much as his sister will but when he does ask you for something, you give it to him. You might have to say things more than once to get his attention. He has low blood sugar so don't let his meter get under 40 or over 120. He's allergic to fish and he won't eat anything with onions in it."

"Is that all?" I asked sarcastically. Dang, Bella was right I did become an asshole. She laughed sarcastically.

"Mary Elizabeth will bother you a lot and probably make your life a living hell." She said. I looked at her.

"Why am I letting them stay again?" I asked.

"She knows everything and she's very demanding." She says then points to the list on the other side."She's sneaky and hears everything; she's very protective of Logan as you can clearly see."

"Yep, I can see that."

"She's fatally allergic to walnuts and she doesn't cope well with people talking shit about me." I gave her the 'seriously?' look."I know it sounds like I'm trying to save my own ass but its true. She has to know where Logan is at all times and she usually isn't far from him." She folded the paper back up and gave it to me.

"I'm trusting you to watch them Edward." She said."I know you never wanted them but just try not to kill them." She said jokingly. She gave me one last smile before walking to the door.

"Wait." I said. She turned back to me."Aren't you going to say goodbye to them?" I asked. Sure I didn't want them but leaving without saying goodbye sounded kinda shitty to me.

"They know the situation and they have a phone so they can call me anytime they want." She said before leaving. I stood there and waited until I heard her loud ass truck start and then drive away. I turned around ready to go into the kitchen to get them but they were right behind me.

"So…"I said."How 'bout them Mets?" I asked. The girl, Mary Elizabeth looked at me like I was crazy. She rolled her eyes before walking past me to the stairs.

"Just shut up and show us where our room is, sperm donor." I sighed as she stomped up the rest of the stairs. I looked at Logan but he was still reading his book. I looked at the title and groaned. He was reading _Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief_. A book about a boy who feels abandoned by his father. I was not going to last the next day let alone the next year.

**So Bella wants Eddie to take the kids. Didn't see that coming did ya? Did you read how he changed into an asshole in .1 seconds? If you want another chapter I'll need at least…10 reviews. Reviews are bottles of vodka and I want to get drunk. If you liked this story you should check out **_**Nobody's Little Girl **_**by HelloElla. I'm reading it now and it's totally awesome. Don't forget to review! **

**143**

**LunaEvanna Longbottom **


	4. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Sorry about this guys, but I shouldn't have created this many stories without finishing the others. S for now I'll only be able to concentrate on on story.**

**There is a poll on my profile and if you want me to work on this story go on and vote for it. Poll is only until December 20 because I want to upload a chapter for the winning story as a Christmas present to everyone.**

**So very sorry**

**I know you hate me**

**LunaEvanna Longbottom**


	5. Breakfast and Pissing Each Other Off

**Chapter four! I'm already at 100 reviews. Thank you so much for the love people even thought people have sent me PM's just to say that Bella is a bitch. All of which I do not appreciate.**

**M.E P.O.V**

I opened my eyes feeling sunlight on my face. I smiled a bit before I remembered that mom closes our curtains every night. I opened my eyes and sat up. I was close to freaking out before I remembered what happened last night. I immediately looked beside me to see Logan, not sleeping but laying towards me reading a book. I internally wondered if he went to sleep. He looked up when he felt my gaze on him, he sat up and put his book down. I couldn't help but look and saw he was reading. He was reading _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. _I could have sworn he was reading something about a kid named Peter yesterday.

He had all of his fingers except for his pointy finger curled into his palm and his index finger pointing at himself.

_Me._

Then with the fingertips of his right hand touching the center of his chest, palm facing in, he moved his hand downward a short distance.

_Hungry._

Of course he was hungry. It was probably 2 or something. I had a tendency to sleep in late. I checked to see if he had his hearing aides in. He didn't, he never did unless I made him. Whenever he did put them on they were always turned down. I put them on him and turned them up slightly.

"Let's go to the kitchen, but be super quiet. I don't want another awkward run in with Edward." I said getting out of bed. I went to our suit cases and pulled out a pair of socks. I tossed them to him and he put them on. I already had mine on. I walked over to him and he glared at me. I used my right hand, curling the three middle fingers in and leaving the thumb and my pinkie out in some sort of cowabonga sign and tapped my chin twice bringing my head slightly down the second time.

_'What's wrong?'_

Both of his hands were open about 7 inches apart. He put them on one side of his waist and then the other. To anyone else it would mean 'I bought a new pair of pants.'

_'Pants'_

I looked down at my bottom half to see I wasn't wearing any. I gave him a small smile. It's so easy to forget that I take off my pants at night. It's just so comfortable. I pulled on my pair of orange pajama pants and we went downstairs. We made it into the kitchen without any problems and I signed for him to sit down at the table. I moved toward the fridge and opened it. There were all sorts of ready-to-eat-things in there, but I didn't know if Edward would be okay with that. I may be mean and a bit of a bitch sometimes but I don't steal. Well I did once but not from anyone's house. I took out a carton of eggs and some bacon. If there's one thing I knew I couldn't find in there it was cereal.

I looked around for the pans and other things I would need. I found plates and a strainer but I couldn't find the pans. I turned to my brother when I heard him bang on the table. He pointed to the top cabinet on the right side of the sink. I stood on my tippy-toes and opened it, and guess what? Pans. Logan smiled smugly and stuck out his tongue.

"Don't get cocky."I said taking the one I needed down. I put it on the gas stove and turned it on waiting for it to get hot. Once it did I put in half the pack of bacon inside and it sizzled as the raw meat touched the pan. I turned back to Logan and crossed two fingers on each finger and broke them apart going down. I was pretty sure that was the sign for eggs. He nodded. I brought my index finger towards me, then laid my left hand flat, palm up and put my right hand on top of it in a thumbs up position.

_'Come help.'_

He got up and came over to me as I got a bowl out of the top shelf. I put it in his hands and he went to the island. I got a pair of tongs out the drawer and flipped the bacon over before looking back to check on Logan He was doing pretty well. He was cracking the eggs, but he only had to fish pieces of shell out two times.

I walked to the other end of the counter and ripped a few paper towels off the roll. I folded them over each other and sat them on a plate before placing the strainer on top of it. I picked the bacon out of the pan out of the tongs and sat them in the strainer.

I turned the aisle down a little and turned back to my brother. He was adding a bit of salt to the eggs and then stirred them with a whisk. I didn't even hear him move. I stomped on the floor and he turned around after feeling the vibrations. I would have just told him to turn around but I was trying to teach him how to use his other senses.  
I put my hands in the cow-a-bung-ya sign just sideways and moved it around so it was the other way. Then I pointed to the bowl, after I curved my left hand like I was holding a cup and then put my other hand inside.

_'Put it in.'_

He picked up the bowl and did as I asked. I never cleaned out the pan before putting the eggs in after the bacon. It gave it more flavor.

I put the bowl in the sink and hand Logan a spatula so he can make sure the eggs come apart while cooking. I got the whisk, the tongs and the knife I used to cut the bacon and washed them along with the bowls. I sat them in the rack before taking the plates off the counter and sitting them next to the stove.

"Are you almost done with the eggs?" I asked. I would have signed but I didn't know the sign for 'almost' yet. It was a work in progress. He nodded, before turning off the stove. He scooped some eggs onto both of the plates and I place bacon on them. "Take them to the table." I said. "I'm gonna see if there's any fruit in the fridge." He did as I asked while rolling his eyes. I always made it a priority that he eat or drink something healthy everyday. If not at home then at school.

I looked in the fridge and saw a box of strawberries. I took them out and took them to the table. Once I sat down i tipped a couple of them onto his plate and a few on mine. I held my hands together and tapped my mouth three times and then pointed up.

_'Eat up.'_

He rolled his eyes and picked up his fork. I had just taken a bite of a strawberry when Edwardo walked in.

_'There's food on the stove if you want some.' _I signed. He just looked at me strangely. _'What?'_ I signed to Logan. He put down his fork and signed back.

_'He doesn't speak sign language.' _He reminded me.

"Oh yeah." I said. I looked at Edison. "There's food on the stove if you want some."

"You cooked?' He asked as if I shouldn't be able to do that.

"Yeah." I said. I looked at Logan and he held his throat pretending to choke. "I'm not trying to poison you, Edmund."

"Edward." He corrected.

"Tomato, tamato." I waved it off. I knew his name was Edward, I just liked pissing him off. guzuntite

"I have to get to work." He said awkwardly. Then he just stood there. "Well, bye." He said turning around.

"Wait!" I called. He came back. "What about us?"

"What about you?" He asked. "Don't you have school?"

"For one; you don't exactly live in our school district, and for two; I got suspended yesterday, which means I can't go to school and he's not going with out me." He sighed before pinching the bridge of his nose and mumbling something under his breath. "Who are Esme and Carlisle?" I asked. He looked up at me.

"My parents." Then he snapped his fingers like he just had a shining light bulb moment.

**E P.O.V**

Why didn't I just think of this before. I'll have my parents watch them until I get off of work. Parent do that right? I shook my head. They would ask to many questions and Alice will probably be there and ask them a million questions, and Emily Elizabeth over there will tell her everything. Then I had another thought.

"Okay. go get dressed." I told them. "I'm dropping you off at a friends house." Logan did some weird hand thing.

"He wants to know who." Elise said.

"My very good friend Tanya."

**I know some of you will hate me for giving them to Tanya for seven hours but some of you are still and about me giving them to Edward. You will see in time. Also, I'll need some ideas for a prank. You didn't think M.E was just going to stay there with a sex loving control freak who doesn't even like them did you?**

**LunaEvanna Longbottom.**

**P.S, If you haven't noticed Neville is now the hottest. ;)**


	6. I Will Crush You

**Only three new reviews? I expected more from you, but I guess I'll have to take it. As for a review that basically said not to put Edward with Tanya, I would never do that in this story. Mary Elizabeth has got a few tricks up her sleeves for this one and I'm running out of names that start with Mary!**

**E P.O.V**

I rushed Mary Jane and Logan into my Volvo so fast that they didn't even change out of their pajamas, so I had to let them out of the car and wait for them to change. I know Mary Violet took as long as she could just to piss me off. She knew I didn't like her and I knew I knew she didn't like me. It looks like she got a lot of my asshole-ness. They both got into the car and I got a peek at what Logan was reading.

_The Inheritance Cycle._

The whole way to Tanya's house they were doing those weird hand things again. I had looked it up on my phone when they were changing. It was sign language they did since Logan lost his hearing. I don't know how I was going to survive a year with a kid who can't talk. Though he's better than little Miss-hates-a-lots.

We got to Tanya's house 10 minutes later since she only lived a few blocks from me and I looked in the mirror and saw Mary Agnes grimace, at least we had this in common.

Tanya's house was a pink two story house with a bright yellow balcony. She had gnomes and those little wind spiral thingys all over the yard with weeds everywhere. I got out of the car and opened Logan's door. He got out and signed at me before walking away. Mary had a little lamb scowled at me and got out.

"Mind telling me what he just said?" I asked shutting the door. She looked up at me and it looked like for once she didn't have a sarcastic comment.

"He said 'Thank you.'" She said. "If you're going to be the one taking care of us for a year, you're going to have to learn this stuff."

"I know." I said under my breath, but I guess she heard me because a small smile graced her face. That is until this happened.

The front door opened and Tanya stepped out. Her blonde hair was in a wrap with some hanging out everywhere. She wore a thin short white nighty and an even shorter light green silk robe. She held a large wine glass filled with red wine and she had an iPhone in the other.

"Eddie!" She squealed as she walked over to us and the car. "I didn't think you would accept my invitation." She said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, but then she saw Mary and Logan. "What are these?" I looked down at Mary Elizabeth and saw that the small smile was now replaced with a large frown.

"These are my kids." I said glaring at Tanya. "Mary Elizabeth and Logan." Her smile turned into a strained one as she looked form Mary Ellis to Logan.

"Since when do you have kids?' She asked. I was about to answer it but Mary Beth beat me to it.

"Since 11 years ago." She turned to Logan. "You'd think she'd know that since she's his very good friend." She looked up at me and I sent her a look that clearly said 'Knock it off.' I let out a chuckle through clenched teeth and put a hand on her shoulder. I squeezed and she glared at me before turning the mega-watt smile I gave her at Tanya.

"Oh a _very_ good friend?" Tanya asked smiling into her wine glass.

"Not that good of a friend lady." Mary Elizabeth said. I squeezed a little harder.

"Tanya I need a really big favor." I told her letting go of Elizabeth's shoulder.

"What kind of favor?" She asked taking a big drink of wine. I knew what kind of favor she was thinking about and I hadn't asked for that type of favor in over three years. We were unofficial fuck-buddies until she conveniently forgot to tell me that she had a body builder boyfriend named Sam.

"I need you to watch my kids until I get off from work." I noticed the giant frown on her face as much as I noticed the humongous grin on Mary Beth's.

"Sure." Tanya said with a forced smile. "I'd be happy to take them." She walked closer so she was able to hold on to my tie. "And then maybe you and I could talk after you get off from work." I couldn't help but grimace when I heard the double meanings of her words.

"Yeah," Mary Margaret said crossing her arms and smirking at me. What was going on in that little pea brain of hers? "Maybe while you two 'talk' upstairs, Logan and I could sit downstairs while eating pizza and watching T.V?" She suggested and I sent her a glare when Tanya looked at her like she had just told her that she was prettier than Heidi Klum. That little brat was trying to kill me.

"That is an excellent idea!" Tanya squealed before running back to her house. Logan who hadn't looked up from his book once during the whole conversation followed her; he probably had his hearing aids down. When he was beginning to go Mary Big Pain in the Ass tried to go too, but I grabbed her by the collar of her red polo shirt that was sticking out of her sweater and turned her towards me. I bent down so my hands rested on my knees and looked her in the eye. She just threw one of her bronze colored braids over her shoulder, crossed her arms again and stared at me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked in a very calm voice. I was beyond pissed at this very small version of myself and if it wasn't for the fact that she was a nine year old girl and my daughter, I'd be chasing her around the yard. She smirked at me and I was beginning to see why my brother hated that smirk.

"Next time you try to pawn us off on the trollop that ruined our mother's life, I will do much, much worst than setting up a play date between the two of you." She leaned in closer so our noses were touching and she narrowed her eyes before speaking in a low voice. "I will crush you." The she proceeded to stand straight and turn around so her two braids hit me in my face and skipped towards the house like the little demon child she was.

While I watched her there was only one thing I was thinking about. Did Bella really tell them that Tanya was the reason we didn't get married? Was she still holding a grudge? Then I realized how paranoid Sister Mary was making me, that's when I realized that if she was just like me I really needed to give my mother the biggest thank you card Hallmark made for putting up with me for so long.

**ME P.O.V**

Once I was done threatening Edward I made my way into Cruella Deville's house and I wish I hadn't.

It was bad enough that the front yard looked like there was a war between the garden gnomes had a war against the weeds and lost, but the inside was much worse. The walls in the living room were a bright pink color with candles, and perfume bottles everywhere. There was a blue couch that I was positive folded out into a bed in the middle with glass coffee table in front of it with a tray of make up sitting on it. There was a big window which looked out into the front yard framed by red curtains and under it was a small filing cabinet labeled 'fun times' on it which I was also positive I didn't want to see. Overall, with all the lace, frills and the smell it looked like the place where Barbie dolls came to die.

I took off my white sweater and covered a piece of the couch cushions with it so Logan could sit down. With the way she was throwing herself at Edward with us standing there she had to of had more than a few fun times on that couch.

I just stood next to Logan while he read his book until I had enough of waiting for Tanya. I tapped Logan on the shoulder and he looked up at me.

'_Where's Cruella?'_

I signed. He thought for a moment but when he was about to answer me Tanya came from out a door in the hallway and came into the living room. She grimaced when she looked us over and it was funny because that's the exact same face I had when I saw her house.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked. I raised my brow.

"Waiting for you?" I questioned because this chick was ticking me off. She sighed and turned around into the kitchen and I guess she expected us to follow her, so I stomped my foot to get Logan's attention. He grabbed my sweater and followed me as I followed Tanya into the kitchen, up the stairs, down the hall and we stood there as she unlocked the door. It opened with a click and she gestured for us to go in.

"No way am I going into a room that you can lock from the outside." I told her, but apparently she didn't hear because the next thing I know she had pushed s inside and closed the door. I ran to the door and banged on it. "Let us out now!" I yelled.

"Or what?" She asked. "Why don't you take a nap Ashley?" She suggested. "That's what I'm gonna do."

"That's Mary Kate to you!" I yelled as I heard her heels clicking down the hall. I turned back to my brother who was looking at me strangely.

'_Mary Kate?'_ He signed. I sighed.

'_I don't know, but I'm getting Aunt Rose to beat Cruella's ass.'_

Tanya had no idea who she had just locked in a room. Now she'll be lucky if she woke up from her nap with her house still in tact. She was going to regret the day she crossed Mary Elizabeth Rosaline Swan.

**PRANK IDEAS! I need them and remember that they have to involve things you would find in an sex addicts house. I can get her out of the room but I still need help. And I know you guys hate me for taking so long to update. I'm sorry, but life's been hectic. OH! And more Mary names.**

**143**

**LunaEvanna Longbottom**


	7. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! MUST READ!

**I AM SO SORRY.**

**I need to apologize to everyone who was waiting for the next chapter of He's Your Father, I will probably not be updating it for a few weeks.**

**I have recently started going back to public school and my grades are straight F's so I'm working to get them up to a C before school ends because if I don't I'll have to go to Summer school and my sister did this MyCleanPc thing and she left the browser open (Which you're not supposed to do) and it erase all my Documents and I had a very long chapter that I won't be able to get back, so please be patient.**

**I know you mad, just remember no matter how angry and disappointed you are, I'm 10x that amount.**

**LunaEvanna Longbottom.**


	8. Go Hard Or Go Home

**I hope you guys aren't too mad at me about not updating. I was doing this scrapbook thing for school and it took me awhile to find everything I needed.**

**Well thanks to everyone who gave me suggestions for M.E's pranks. It won't be the funniest thing you've ever read, but it'll be good.**

* * *

**M.E P.O.V**

I couldn't believe that Jersey Shore reject locked us in her play room. I mean this place could've passed as a sex shop. I let Logan sit on my sweater as I tried to figure out what to do, I already knew how we were going to get out of the room (I pride myself on unlocking the teachers cabinets to get my things.), but I didn't know how we were going to get jailhouse barbie back. I was still in my little world of revenge and suffering when Logan clapped tot get my attention. I looked over and saw him grinning evilly.  
What was going on in that little head of his?

_'What's up?'_

_'I have a way to get back at Gonorrhea.'_

I almost laughed.

_'Gonorrhea?'_

He just smiled and I had never felt prouder. I mean, I didn't think he had an evil bone in his body and to know I was rubbing off on him was the best gift he could give me.

'What do you have in mind?'

* * *

10 minutes later we were almost done and I'd have to say that I had never felt closer to my brother. In 10 minutes w had done everything we possibly could to make Kim Kardashian's house a giant bobby trap. With the things Logan thought of she wouldn't be safe for a while.

I had gotten most of my ideas from _The Parent Trap_ if it was rated PG13. There was lube (I'm pretty sure I'll be scarred for life after seeing how many bottles and tubes for lube she had. So many bottles.) on the whole floor in the living room and the stairs except for the straight 1-foot wide line going from the stairs to the door. Logan had put hair remover and blue hair dye in her shampoo, (if one didn't work the other would.) and there was itching powder in between her sheets (No she didn't have any in her house, I stole her money and went to the store while Logan covered the living room floor.) and there was syrup all over her and the kitchen floor.

I had almost regretted wanting to get revenge on Blondie Bimbo when I was the one who had to rub icy hot all over her toys. (This woman really needed help.)  
I had bought a few bags of gummy worms, painted them in Tanya's flesh pink nail polish and put them at the bottom of her shower. Now I could sit here and tell you every single thing I did or we could get back to the story.

Tanya was still sleeping in her bed of whipped cream and syrup while I was on her stepping ladder trying to sit a bucket of vanilla cupcake batter on the door (I was not going to waste good chocolate on her.) so that it wouldn't fall while Logan was setting egg bombs all around her house. (He had read it in a book.)

All in all the time thinking of the traps and tricks to used was an hour and a half, putting it all together was a good 4 hours and then another 2 hours making sure it was perfect and adding more traps. All together this was the most effort I put in anything that didn't involve my mom or Logan.

When we were finished, I took a cloth bag out of Tanya's pantry and I totally stole (Some...okay most...Alright! A lot) of her money, chocolate and all of her towels (I just had too. It would be hilarious!) before we climbed out of the downstairs kitchen window (We used her house slippers to get across the floor) and sat on the porch for half an hour until Ed's car pulled into the driveway.

Just as we were half way to the car I heard a scream that could put a Banshee to shame. We ran the rest of the way to the car and I got into the front. "Drive man!" I yelled throwing the bag to Logan. Edward looked confused.

"What's going on-" He stopped his sentence when he heard a door slam. He turned around to see a whipped cream and syrup covered Tanya scratching herself and stomping towards the car, or at least she was trying to. The syrup and lube on her feel was making it hard for her to walk.

"I SAID DRIVE!" I yelled and he finally came to his senses before driving away from Tanya's house. Once her house was out of sight he stayed quite for a few minutes.

"What the hell did you do?" He asked. I bit my lip, this was going to be a long drive.

* * *

"So you booby trapped Tanya's house?" Edward asked.

We were now sitting in the living room of his house, Edward sat on the coffee table in front of the couch Logan and I were occupying. I had told his the whole story except the Icy hot on the toys thing. That is not a conversation a girl needs to have with her father, no matter if I know him or not. Logan was trying to get him to understand it from our point of view so I was being a translator.

"She locked us in a room." I said looking at Logan's hands. "I have special needs meaning that if we told the cops she could've gone to jail for 2 months. She's lucky that's all we did."

"Is this you or him saying this?" He asked rubbing his head.

"Both." I answered. "She had it coming."

"I knew too soon." He muttered as he stood. He pinched his nose like Logan did when he was frustrated or tired. "This is way too soon."

"What's too soon?" I asked as Logan flipped through a medical journal. Edward turned towards us and sighed.

"I was going to have you meet my family tonight." He sighed. I froze, I didn't like Edward that much but I had heard many wonderful stories about his parents and siblings. "But now I don't think that's the best idea."

"No!" I exclaimed standing up, he looked at me, startled. "I wouldn't have done all that stuff if I knew we were going to meet them. Please let us go! Pleeeeeeaaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeee!?" I begged. It was an odd feeling begging for something, I hadn't begged for anything in my life.

"Fine." He sighed. "But we need to go shopping. You are not meeting my parents dressed like...that." In any normal situation this would be where I would give him a snarky remark and call him by the wrong name, but I didn't think that would help anything.

"Alright!" I said beaming. "You go start the car and we'll go change because I feel like a walking STD." I ran past him with Logan on my heels, but stopped before I left Edward's view. "You might want to pack a snack, because we have six hours until 8 and we are not leaving until we find the perfect thing to wear to your parents house."

**Was it good? Did it make you want to kill me for not updating and then giving a crappy chapter? Review and tell me what you think. Do you think it's too early for M. Elizabeth and Logan to meet the family? Rosalie's in the next chapter. I have a poll up for what Logan and M. Elizabeth are going to wear, along with Rosalie because I have to find some way to get her and Emmett together.**


	9. Staking A Claim

**Chapter...wow. I have no idea what chapter this is. If it's not 9, Imma kick my own ass.**

**If I get sometime lines wrong please tell me. Outfits are on my profile. Sorry for taking so long to update.**

* * *

**E P.O.V**

After Logan and Mary Elizabeth went upstairs to change because they felt 'dirty' for some reason, Logan came with me into the kitchen to pack up a few snacks. I thought we would only need a few little baggies of Goldfish, but apparently we would need a lot more than that.

Logan got a reusable shopping bag from the pantry and started filling it with Goldfish, oranges, Twizzlers ( A favorite of mine), a box of juice boxes and fruit cups (I had gone shopping during my lunch break at work because if I've learned anything from my sister, it's that kids need a lot of crap). He looked at the three small clear bags of Goldfish in my hand and put a smirk on his face, he looked like he was trying not to laugh, it seemed almost familiar.

Then I realized where it was from, it was the same smirk I had on my face when Jasper asked Alice (Who had been high on pixie sticks and gummy bears) to dance at our senior prom. Jasper had been nothing but the lanky kid our whole freshman year, but then he had started eating Emmett's nutrition bars and joined the wrestling club in Sophomore year, it was only together in the spring so he was still able to go out for the Football team with me and Emmett.

Jasper and Alice had been crazy for each other since they were ten, but never got together because of Emmett. Jasper finally grew a pair in Junior year and told Emmett he was asking Alice out, but he didn't do so until senior prom. Alice and Bella had been getting ready in her room when Alice downed five bags for pixie sticks, two Monster energy drinks and a bag of gummy bears and Jasper asked Alice to dance during a very fast paced techno song. I remember Bella had dragged me out to dance with them as payback.

Bella...Bella had looked beautiful in the dark blue dress that made her skin look incredible. That dress was probably the only reason Bella got pregnant.

I was brought out of my musings when I heard the doorbell ring. I heard Elizabeth yell that she had it and I was about to go back to the snack packing when I realized that could be anyone of my many family members.

"NO!" I yelled running out of kitchen with Logan following me. I ran around an arm chair and I'm pretty sure I tried to jump over the coffee table. The tip of my foot caught the edge of the table and I went rolling, but I just got back up. By the time I reached the door Mary Elizabeth had already opened and it was not who I expected it to be.

"Aunt Rosalie!" Mary Elizabeth yelled throwing her arms around the blonde woman in front of me. Who the hell was Rosalie? Logan pushed his way around me and hugged her too.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Rosalie." She said.

"Obviously." I retorted. "But who are you?"

"I'm Bella's best friend." She said. "She told me Lizzie and Logan were here so I decided that I'd come and take them out to the movies."

"Aunt Rosalie we can't go." Mary Elizabeth said. "We're gonna go meet Edwardo's parents." Even when she was being nice she was a smartass.

"No problem." She said. "I'll just come with you."

"Really?" Mary Elizabeth asked.

"No." I said. "You can't just invite yourself along." Mary Elizabeth held up her finger.

"One second." She said to Rosalie before pulling me inside the house and closing the door on Rosalie and Logan. "You have to let her come!"

"No." I told her. "I don't."

"Please?" She asked. "I have never begged for anything in my life, but I will for this. Please!?"

"No."

"I'll be good for the rest of the week if you let her come." She said. "But if you don't, I will set the biggest booby-trap I can imagine and I will put it in your parents house." I looked into her eyes, but I couldn't tell if she was bluffing. By the way she acted earlier, I'd say she wouldn't do anything to jeopardize her future relationship with my parents, but I couldn't take that risk. I opened up the door to see Rosalie signing with Logan.

"Good news." I said and she looked up, causing Logan to look up. "You can come."

* * *

10 minutes later we were all inside of my car. Rosalie sat shot gun while the kids sat in the back playing games on our phones with the ear-buds in. I wasn't sure if Logan could even hear the music or not, but he looked like he was enjoying himself.

"Did you know Bella was going to bring them to me?" I asked. Rosalie turned and looked at me.

"I knew she had been thinking about it." Rosalie said. "Bills were starting to pile up, Lizzie was starting to act out at school..."She sighed. "I knew that eventually she'd do something about it."

"Why didn't you help her?" I asked. I had saw her car in front of my house, it was a 2013 Chevrolet Silverado 1500 hybrid. I knew for a fact that it cost more than 50,000 dollars and her clothes weren't exactly from thrift stores.

"Bella was too proud to take my money." She told me. "Sure she'd take it so she could feed Lizzie and Logan, I'd buy them shoes and clothes when they absolutely needed it, but Bella wanted to make her own money. She-"

"Hated hand-outs." I finished. She was still the same as she was in high school, she hated taking advantage of people and she never liked it when Alice bought her lunch, cause she couldn't afford to, she nearly bit off my head when I bought her prom dress.

"Yep." Rosalie said looking back out of the window. "Bella didn't tell me a lot about you, except for the fact that you got her pregnant and left her at the aisle." I sighed.

"I didn't want to leave her, ya know." I said not taking my eyes off the road. "I just felt so guilty."

"About what?" Rosalie asked and I was about to answer, but we were at the mall and Elizabeth clearly saw, because she pulled the ear-buds out and tried to open the door before we were even parked. I'd have to thank my father for childlock later. I see Rosalie biting her lip from the corner of my eye, trying not to laugh. "Just wait til we park Liz." She says, but it's like Elizabeth doesn't even hear her.

I take pity on her and find a space close to the door before parking the car. I get out and so do the rest of them, Elizabeth grabs Rosalie's hand and pulls her into the store leaving Logan and I in the parking lot.

"I guess it's just you and me." I said taking the bag away from him and guiding him to the store. We look around for a few minutes but can't seem to see the girls anywhere. "Do you still have my phone?" I asked. He shook his head and held up Rosalie's phone. We had the same phone, but judging by the Betty Boop phone cover, I think it's safe to say it's hers.  
I take it from him and dial my number and soon enough I hear Rosalie's voice.

_"I take it you have my phone."_ She says.

"Any you have mine."

_"Why is your default ringtone Honky Tonk Badonkadonk?"_ She asked.

"None of your damn business." I snap. "Where are you?" I asked.

_"We're in the girls section genius."_ She says. I roll my eyes even though she can't see me. _"Don't roll your eyes at me!"_ Now I'm a little creeped out. _"Just get over here."_ Then the line went dead. I looked at Logan.

"Let's go." I said and we started walking. "Can you hear me?" I asked a little curious. He placed his thumb and index finger a fraction of an inch apart. "A little?" He nodded and then covered his mouth and blew. "It sounds muffled?" He nodded and I smiled. This is the first interaction I had had with him since he and his sister got here and I had to say, it's felt nice. "Can you talk?" I asked. He nodded. "Than why don't you?" He took my phone and typed something before giving it back.

_'I prefer sign language. Plus, talking it overrated.' _

"Your sister tell you that?" I asked. He shook his head and I understood. "Your mom?" He nodded and we fell into a comfortable silence. He didn't want to talk about Bella and neither did I.

* * *

When we did get to the girls section, we couldn't find them around the racks so we figured they had to be at the dressing rooms. To my immense relief I found Rosalie sitting on a bench a few feet away from the dressing room doors.

"Is she trying on dresses?" I asked and didn't realize how stupid that question was until after I said it. I was sure that Rosalie, in true Mary Elizabeth fashion, would retort with a smartass response. To my surprise she didn't.

"Yeah, she's stuck between two dresses." Rosalie told me before looking at Logan and signed to him. He handed me my phone which I was sure I had in my pocket and went into the dressing room Elizabeth was in.

"What'd you say to him?" I asked.

"That Lizzie already had his clothes waiting." She turned to look at me. "Have you thought about learning sign language?"

"Kind of have to." I said. "I can't just go through the rest of the year texting with him." I looked at Rosalie. "How did Logan lose his hearing?" Se sighed before answering.

"He was only two when he got meningitis." Rosalie told me. "He had been crying non-stop for two days before the doctors would run any test on him. When she found out he got meningitis and they put him in an isolated room, I thought Bella was going to lose it."

"She had to be away from her 2 year old for 2 days?" I asked.

"Aren't you a doctor?" She asked clearly amused.

"I'm a podiatrist." I grumbled. We were getting way off point.

"Logan had to be in an isolated room for 48 hours before they could treat him. He only had to take the antibiotics for a week, but he had already lost his hearing because of the 2 days the doctors refused to treat him."

"Why didn't Bella sue?" I asked.

"She did." Then shouldn't she be in her own house with her kids? "But they give her a 500 dollar check every 6 months and that goes to paying the bills."

"That's just wrong." I said to myself, but apparently she heard because she nodded. A few more seconds later both Logan and Elizabeth came out. Logan wore a pair of jeans, a plaid blue button down under a blue sweater and a pair of converse, Elizabeth wore a black dress with slightly dark polka-dots on the top of it and black sandals.

"Logan you look awesome." Rosalie said while signing. Probably more for me than for herself.

"Don't you think that's a little morbid looking for a family dinner?" I asked looking at Elizabeth's Black ensemble. "You look like you're going to a funeral."

"Honey what happened to the other one." Rosalie asked. "The one with more color?"

"Since when did you start agreeing with him?" Elizabeth asked. "Last I heard, you told mom if you ever saw him you'd kick him in his-"

"Okay!" Rosalie yelped standing up. What had this woman wanted to do to me? I hadn't met her in my life, but I did hump and dump her best friend. I closed my legs just in case.

"Go put on the other dress." Rosalie said pushing her back into the dressing room. "And you get undressed so we can buy your stuff." She said pushing Logan in after her. She sat back down next to me, but didn't say anything. Logan came out a few moments later with his shoes in the box and clothes on a hanger before handing them to Rosalie, then Elizabeth came out.

She was wearing a dress with whit top and burst of purple, yellow, blue and other colors on the bottom with a black ribbon separating the top from the bottom and she wore it with purple flats.

"You look beautiful." Rosalie said, but Elizabeth turned to me and looked at me as to say 'so?'. I hadn't been expecting that.

"You really do." I told her and she smiled. Not a sarcastic smile, more like the smile she got when we were at Tanya's house.

"Maybe we should get a bow for your hair." Rosalie said.

"That'd be pretty." I added hoping to keep good energy between Elizabeth and I.

Two minutes later, Rosalie had her bow and we were standing at the cash register waiting while they rung us up. I had sent Logan and Elizabeth to the car since it was still semi-light and I could see them from the register.

"That'll be $40.58." The clerk said. Rosalie went to take out her wallet, but I stopped her.

"I'm paying." I told her.

"No, it's okay." She said. "I'll pay."

"Their my kids." I argued. She looked like she wanted to say something, but she held it back and let me pay. I knew what she was going to say and my consciences was yelling it at me too.

_'Now you want to claim them?' _


	10. The Origin of Their Names

**FYI, I decided to not make this a Bella/Edward story. I'm going to focus on Edward's relationship with the kids before I start on Edward's relationship with Bella. It will stay under Bella/Edward, but there will be no Bella/Edward until the sequel.**

**I had gone back to change my story a few time so if you're a little confused here are the basics.**

**Bella was 17 when she got pregnant with the twins; Edward was 18**

**Emmett is 2 years older than Edward and 3 years older than Alice**

**The twins are 9 not 11**

**If it says otherwise anywhere in the story ignore it.**

* * *

**E P.O.V**

After we get back to the house, Mary Elizabeth and Logan went up to their room to change and Rosalie stayed downstairs with me and the awkward silence that seemed to come around whenever the kids left.

"So..." I trailed off. "How did you meet Bella?" I asked.

"Bella was 8 months pregnant and she went into labor while we were both interviewing for the same job." She told me. "I drove her to the hospital and she delivered the twins."

"They were premature?" I asked a little worried. Alice had been a premature baby and well...have you seen Alice?

"Yep." Rosalie said smiling. "Lizzie was the first one out. She probably would've been born in my truck if Bella had been dilated enough, but Logan took his sweet time coming out."

"How long was she in labor?"

"Lucky for her only 9 hours." That was lucky? I asked Alice how much it hurt to give birth when she was having her first kid. She had been in labor for 27 hours and she told me to have someone kick me in the balls for 27 hours straight and then multiply it times 3,000,000,000 and that it would hurt a smidge more than that. I never asked her how much something hurt again.

"She broke my hand." Rosalie told me holding up her right hand.

"Seriously?"

"In two places and my wrist." She added.

"But Bella's so..." What was the word I was looking for? "Fragile."

"You try pushing two small watermelons out of a hole smaller than a tick-tack." She suggested. "Plus she made it up to me."

"How do you repay someone for breaking their wrist?" I laughed.

"She let me name Logan." Rosalie said and I stopped laughing.

"That would do it." I nodded. "Why'd you choose Logan?"

"He was my older brother." She told me. "We were the stereotypes of high school. He was the Quarterback and football captain and I was the cheerleading captain. He died when he was driving home from a friends house one night." She said. "I never wanted to have kids, but I always wanted someone to just know." I nodded a little awkwardly and suddenly it was awkward again.

"Why'd she give Mary Elizabeth that name?" I asked. "She always told me her first daughter would be named after her grandmother."

"She is." Rosalie told me. "Mary is Marie which was her grandmothers name, but you already knew that." She pointed out. "And that Elizabeth was after-"

"My grandmother." I interrupted. She nodded.

"She said it was important to you and that you grandmother had been friends with hers." I nodded. Bella had lived with her Grandmother when she moved to Florida, who had been best friends with my grandmother who it had been hard on when Marie died.

I coughed and awkwardly rubbed my neck. Why did I keep talking to her? I just kept making things more awkward. We sat in the awkward silence for the second time that night- or maybe third, I wasn't sure- until Mary Elizabeth yelled from upstairs.

"Aunt Rosalie!" She yelled. "This stupid bow is getting on my nerves!" Rosalie bit her lip to keep from laughing before excusing herself and going up the stairs. That gave me a little time to think about life before it happened.

Bella and I had been happy, we had been making plans for our future and we had thought nothing could stop us.

_Bella and I had been laying on my bed in my room for the last hour, just talking about our future together. Mom and Dad had gone out of town for their anniversary, Alice was visiting our grandmother and Emmett was on a date. Basically we had the whole house to ourselves._

_Now Bella was looking over my college applications with me and I was trying to figure out what I was going to write my essay about._

_"How about this?" Bella asked. "'What do you want to be when you grow up?'" I let out a laugh._

_"I'm 18 not 4." I snorted she looked up at me._

_"I'm being serious." She said. "You always said you wanted to be a lawyer like your dad, but I don't think that's true." I really didn't want to discuss this with her so I did the first trick she did whenever she didn't want to talk about something. Distraction. I rolled over so I was on top of her and kissed her. She kissed back for a moment before pushing me over and straddling me._

_"That only works on guys." She said as if it were a fact which it probably was. "I'm being serious, you always say you want to be a lawyer, but you don't act like it." I sighed._

_"I do," I insisted. "In some ways. I want to help with their problems be them small or big. I just...I don't know if I want to do it in the legal field."_

_"So you want to help people, but don't want to be a lawyer." She told me. She put her forehead against mine and our noses almost touched. "That's called wanting to be a doctor." _

_"How do you know I don't want to be a soldier or a marine?" I asked smiling. She smiled back and dipped down to give me a quick kiss._

_"Because if you, the guy who hasn't been without a girlfriend or make-out buddy since the 6th grade, ever left me to be with a bunch of burly, muscular men in the middle the sea, I'd have to re-think your sexuality." She laughed when I pouted and kissed my nose before rolling off of me. "Plus your flatfooted." She said._

_"What?" I asked sitting up on my elbows. "What does that have to do with anything?" She looked back at me before going back to tying her shoes._

_"They don't let flatfooted people into the army."_

_"Why do you know that?" I asked pulling her back to me. She smiled sadly._

_"My dad was that chief of police back in Forks." She said. "He used to be a marine." She looked like she was about to cry and according to Alice she hadn't cried since he parents died when she was 6 even when she broke her ankle in 8th grade. I really needed to get her mind off of them._

_"Well then that explains why you're attracted to me." I said and she looked at me curiously. "Every girl marries her father and your father seems like her was a very smart, strong and not to mention handsome man." It worked and she laughed._

_"For one," She said. "You're not that attractive." She said and I feigned hurt. "And two; we're not married." I kissed her softly on the lips._

_"Yet." I corrected. "We're not married yet."_

"YO EDWARD!" I jumped, startled and looked up to seem Mary Elizabeth, Logan and Rosalie looking at me strangely.

"What?" I asked.

"We've been calling you for the last 2 minutes are you okay?" Rosalie asked raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"I'm fine." Shaking away the memory of Bella and mines happier days out of my head. "I'm gonna go get changed and then we can go."

* * *

10 minutes later I was changed and everyone was in the car and the kids were again playing games on our phones.

They had argued earlier over who would get Rosalie's phone because hers had more games, I was a little weirded out when they were arguing in sign language. It was so fast and they had angry expressions, but there was no noise other than the sound of skin hitting skin, I got too creeped out and told them that they could download more games onto my phone.

"It is a little weird when they argue like that isn't it?" Rosalie asked and I nodded. "The first time I saw it, they were 4 and arguing over a Blue's Clues coloring book. It wasn't so much the signing, but the fact that they were only 4 and arguing over a coloring book as if it were a cab on a rainy day in New York."

"I have a question." I said glancing at her and then the kids to make sure they were wearing the ear buds. "How much did Bella tell them about my family?"

"She told them some basic stuff." She said. "Your mom's name is Esme, your dad's name is Carlisle, you have a older brother named Emmett and a younger sister named Alice."

"Pretty basic." I agreed. "What else?"

"Your dad is a lawyer, your mom is baker and she loves gardening. Your dad loves to golf and he taught you and your brother along with Bella when you were younger. Your sister Alice can be a little hyper sometimes and she loves to shop and your brother is a big goofball who hasn't had a steady girlfriend since the eight grade."

"That's pretty much us." I agreed. I remember when I dad had taken us golfing with him. He had taken Bella a few times as a favor to her grandmother before Bella could be enrolled in school. Emmett had been cracking jokes all the way there saying a 6 year old girl couldn't play golf better than him. Bella let him beat her the first 3 holes and then when Emmett decided to go out to one of the further holes Bella had put him to shame.

"We're here." I told Rosalie as I pulled into my parents driveway. Logan quickly got out of the car, but Elizabeth didn't she just stared at the house.

"Maybe you should talk to her." Rosalie suggested quietly. "She's nervous about meeting her grandmother." She informed me before getting out of the car and walking with Logan to the front door. I sighed taking another look at Elizabeth in the rear-view mirror before getting out of the front seat and taking Logan's seat in the back next to her.

"Hey lizard." I said quietly and she looked at me. "What wrong? You practically begged me to bring you to this dinner."

"That was before we got here." She said. "Now we're actually here and I don't want to go in."

"Why not?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"What if they don't like me?" She asked looking like the scared 9 year old she was. "I'm used to people not liking me, but those are the kids at school. These people are different, they're..."

"Your family?" I suggested and she sighed. "Listen to me, your mother was just like this when she met them to."

"She was 6." Elizabeth pointed out.

"True." I acknowledged. "But she was worse off then you. She had just lost her family, her home and then she had to move across the country to live with a woman she had only met a handful of time. Then she had to meet my parents the exact same day.

"You remind me of Bella," I told her. "A lot. You're stubborn, you're scary when mad," Insert chuckle from her. "But most of all you're scared but you won't let anyone see it.

"And then you're like me, you're a smartass, you're attentive and you're evil for such a young kid." She stifled her laughter. "Let tell you a secret, your Aunt Alice's husband."

"Jasper." She filled in. Even Bella knew they were going to get married.

"Yeah, him. he didn't meet my parents until our senior year of high school even though we had been friends since freshman year. The first time he met my dad as Alice's boyfriend he crapped his pants." She burst out laughing.

"He didn't stay in them did he?" She asked.

"No, fortunately for him, we wore the same size pants." I laughed with her.

"You know Edward?" She asked. "You're kind of cool when you're not being a humongous butt-head." I quirked an eyebrow.

"Thank...you?"

"Let's go." She laughed getting out of the car and I got out after her and we walked to the front door. "Lizard?" She asked.

"It's what I used to call my grandmother." I told her. "And you remind me of a reptile."

"I get it from my daddy." She said in the smartass voice before we joined Rosalie and Logan.

"Everything okay?" She asked.

"Fine." I answered before knocking on the door.

* * *

**How'd you like it on a scale of 1 to 10? 10 being the highest of course. Please review! I love it when you do. Because according to my file not even half of the people following this story are reviewing and it's making me sad.**


	11. Voodoo Dolls

**Thank you guys for all the awesome reviews! We already made it to our 200th review and I would just like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed or favorited me.**

**Thanks for all the tens and for that dick who gave me a one, if you read the last chapter correctly you would see that it said BELLA AND EDWARD WILL GET TOGETHER EVENTUALLY.**

**Now on with the show.**

* * *

After we knocked we had a wait a moment before the door was opened by none other than my mother.

"Sweetheart you made it!" She exclaimed pulling me into a hug.

"Well seeing as you threatened to castrate me I really had no say in the matter." I said kissing her cheek, I heard 2 snorts come behind me and I knew who it was without turning around, my mother noticed.

"Who are these lovely people?" She asked biting her lip.

"This is...um...Rosalie." I said stepping aside and letting my mom see the blonde standing behind me. "And this is...Mary Elizabeth and Logan...her niece and nephew." I didn't need to look down to know Mary Tell-no-more was rolling her eyes

"Well come in!" My mom said ushering them inside. "I didn't know you were bringing children."

"I never said I wasn't." I pointed out. In true mom fashion she smacked the back of my head and we followed her into the living room where everyone sat.

Alice was on the couch next to her 10 year old daughter Avery, her 9 year old daughter Hanna, her 7 year old daughter Alice (Who is called A.J) and her 5 year old daughter Devon with her 5 month old daughter Emma chewing on...something. Her other 10 year old son Matty was playing on the X-Box with Emmett. My dad was probably in the kitchen with Jasper.

Alice had Matty and Avery when she was 17 and Jasper was 18 which did not go over well with our parents. It had been after Marie died and Bella was forced to move out of her grandmothers house.

"Uncle Edward!" Devon yelled falling off the couch and running to me. I was ready though and pick her up before propping her on my hip. "Matty broke the doll you gave me."

"Did not," He denied not even looking away from the screen. "It was Hanna."

"Snitch." She said not looking away from her creepy book about spirits.

"Everyone knew it was you." He said. "You were the one with blonde doll hair in your voodoo doll." To be fair Hanna was a bit Gothic. Not emo, Gothic, she only wore dark colors (mostly black), made voodoo dolls and tried to curse her dad when he wouldn't give her another slice of her favorite pizza.

"I was trying to make one of Avery." She said looking at me. "Obviously it didn't work." Avery looked away from her teen bop magazine and looked a little worriedly at her sister.

"What do you mean obviously?"

"If it had worked, you'd be losing your hair and your teeth would be falling out." She looked at Avery's shoulder and pulled a lock of hair off of it. "Looks like it is working." Avery screamed, threw down her magazine and ran out of the living room.

"HANNA!" Jasper yelled. Hanna snickered.

"Works every time." She snickered putting the lock of hair into her pocket.

"This is a um...colorful bunch you got here." Elizabeth said and immediately all attention was on us.

"What up with the shorty who be trippin' and crampin' my style homeslice?" Matty asked. I couldn't even answer that. Alice threw Emma's sippy cup at our brother's head.

"OW!" He exclaimed.

"If you let him watch one more episode of _The Boondocks_ he will not be coming to stay at your house anytime soon." She threatened.

"Okay, okay." Emmett surrendered. "Stop trippin' shorty." He muttered and Alice threw her shoe at him. "OW!"

"Who are they?" Hanna asked.

"This is a friend of mine and her niece and nephew." Emmett perked up seeing Rosalie. She was more than his type. He strutted over to us and leaned against the wall next to her.

"Hello beautiful." He said. "I'm Emmett and you are?"

"Out of your league." She finished walking away from him and plopping down on the couch between Hanna and Alice like they've been friends their whole life.

"I like you." Devon said before looking at me. "Can we keep her?" I bit my lip and Rosalie laughed at me before standing up and taking Devon from me.

"You can't keep me but I can tell you a few embarrasing stories I've heard about Uncle Edward." She propositioned leaving the room. Emmett followed looking like a lost puppy.

"She good with kids." Alice noted before looking down at mine. "I'm Alice and you are?"

"I'm Mary Elizabeth and this is Logan." Where the hell did Logan get that book? I was pretty sure we hadn't left the house with it.

"Hi Logan." Alice said but he did not look up from his book. "Well he's a shy one."

"No, he just can't hear you." Elizabeth explained. She tapped Logan on the should and started signing to him.

"He's deaf." I explained more. Alice looked understanding.

"Matty why don't you take your sisters and show Logan and Mary Elizabeth upstairs?" Alice asked. Matty did as he was told reluctantly and all the kids disappeared. "Tell me what the hell is going on right now." She demanded.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about." She crossed her arms and gave me her best mom pose. She had obviously been taught by my mother.

"Those kids look way to much like you to just be her niece and nephew." She declared.

"Alice ju-"

"How old are they?" She asked.

"9." Dammit! Why can't I keep my friggin' mouth closed? She was going to figure it out.

"If you're 27 that means that they would've been born when you 18 assuming that they haven't had their birthday yet and when you were 18 you were with..." She trailed off, er eyes going wide.

"Alice-"

"NATALIE?!" She screeched. "Natalie had your kids?"

"Alice Natalie did not have my kids." I said putting my hand over her mouth. Suddenly I felt something weird on my hand, realized what is was and pulled my hand away.

"Did you just lick me?" I asked.

"I did the math and Natalie was that only one who could possibly be their mom seeing as she's the only one of you 'girlfriends' who had brown hair and brown eyes unless..." She trailed off figuring it out.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked coming into the room.

"Edward had a baby with Bella Swan!" She whisper yelled.

"You had a baby with Bella Swan?" He asked walking over to us.

"Two!" Alice corrected herself.

"Look Ali-" I was cut off yet again when she started hitting me. "Ow! Alice stop!" She kept hitting me for a few minutes before Emmett pulled her away.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Alice asked. "Her grandmother died and she had to move away because she wouldn't let us help her!"

"Alice it wouldn't have made a difference."

"Yes it would!" She insisted. "If mom and dad knew she was carrying their grandchildren, they wouldn't have given her a choice! Oh my God." She moaned. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"If I tell you do you promise to stop trying to kill me?" She quickly nodded and I sighed.

"It started at Jasper and my senior prom..."

* * *

**M.E P.O.V**

"So how does your aunt know Uncle Edward?" Matty asked.

"Through our mom." I answered vaguely.

"Does he do anything other than read?" The goth girl asked pulling her hair away from the baby who was trying to eat it. I looked at my brother who had his nose in the book he found in Edwards car.

"Rarely." I answered.

"Do you ever answer question with more than three words?" The younger blonde kid asked tilting her head. I resisted the urge to laugh.

"Yes." She shrugged and nodded. "You guys do know that we could be downstairs eavesdropping right?" I asked. I really wanted to know what Alice was saying to Edward.

"No we couldn't." Matty said. "Mom always knows when we do that." Our mom always seemed to catch us every time we tried to eavesdrop too, but she'd always just close the door or put us in another room.

"I think it's a trait all moms have." I noted. "That tick with who I'm assuming was you sister, priceless."

"Thank you." Goth girl said. "I try."

"You play that trick every week." Matty pointed out.

"Yet she always falls for it. "Goth girl said as we entered a room obviously made for us kids. She sat the baby on the floor and let her crawl away. "I wonder if next week I could convince her that she's cursed?"

"Probably." Matty said. I turned to look at Logan but he had already taken a seat on a blue bean bag chair still reading that book.

"I just realize that you don't know our names." Goth girl said. "I'm Hanna, this is Matty. The little blonde girl making Matty's old Power Rangers kiss is A.J."

"A.J no!" He moaned running over to her.

"The baby is Emma and the girl who think she's losing her hair is Avery."

"I'm Mary Elizabeth and that's my twin Logan." I told her. She was pretty cool and I loved her trickery ways.

"Is that blonde lady dating Uncle Edward?" A.J asked exchanging the Power Rangers for Bratz dolls.

"No she is not." I answered. Aunt Rosalie had standards and the big dude who followed her out of the living room is more her type. She tended to go for the big guys with dimples. Ever since I was 4 I had been using Logan's dimples against her. I had convinced Logan to help me get the cheese puffs from on top of the fridge and long story short we ended up eating them off of the floor. When Aunt Rosalie came out of the bathroom she was so mad, but then Logan showed her his dimples and she was like puddy. "They're more like...acquaintances."

"Hey guys?" We all (excluding Logan and the baby) turned to the door to see Aunt Rosalie standing in the doorway. "Dinner's ready and your grandmother says to come down." Hanna got Emma and I made sure that Logan had heard before we set off downstairs going into the dining room.

I sat between my brother and Edwardo who sat next to Alice who sat next to her kid. on the side of the table was Edwardo's dad and then his mom on the other side of the table, then it was Emma (in her highchair), Hanna, Avery, Matty, Alice's husband, the little black haired girl, A.J and then the huge dude at the other end of the table.

Half-way through the dinner Alice cleared her throat.

"Mom, dad." She said sweetly. "I think Edward has something to tell you."

* * *

**E P.O.V**

"I think Edward has something to tell you." Alice said wiping her mouth with her napkin.

"I don't think I do." I deflected looking at Alice who was staring right back at me.

"You do." Emmett insisted.

"I don't." I insisted trying to stall. Is it possible for something big to happen in the next 2 seconds to keep Em and Alice's mouth shut.

"You do." Rosalie insisted.

"I don't." I growled.

"How 'bout I put a stop to this?" Elizabeth suggested. "Edison-"

"Edward."

"Gazuntite." She said back and I saw everyone biting their lips. I glared at them. All, even the little baby who was not hiding her laughter. "Anyways, this man." She said patting me on the shoulder. "This...thing that can't do anything wrong, who's always right has some pretty big skeletons in his closet."

"They're not that big." I argued. This was so no helping me.

"I'm Mary Elizabeth and this is my brother Logan." She said dramatically. "We're your grandkids!" It seemed like time stood still for a few seconds before everything happened at once. Dad was trying to say something but couldn't, Alice and Jasper's kids started yelling about them having cousins, Emma threw one of her saucier meat balls at my face and my mother fainted. Everyone stopped once she hit the floor.

"Did not expect that to happen." Elizabeth said into her water.

* * *

"I really didn't mean for her to pass out." Elizabeth said as my dad dabbed a cool rag over my moms forehead. Everyone had left already, Alice and Jasper went home with their kids and Em drove Rosalie to my house so she could get her car. Dad had put mom on the couch and we were still waiting for her to wake up.

"It's fine." Dad told her with a smile. Elizabeth got it into her head that it was her fault mom fainted (Which it kinda was) and was now convinced she was going to die. She had gone from mom bumping her head to having to go to the hospital for a CAT Scan, then mom having brain damage to her having to have surgery and then dying. I wasn't sure why she was like this, Bella had never been one to over react to anything and I wasn't one to exaggerate.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "Maybe she should go to the hospital, Logan what do you think?" We all turned to Logan was was reading one of my dads old collage text books. He lifted his head did a few hand gestures and then went back to the book.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"That 'She needs to stop tripping'?" Dad said with a little laugh, Elizabeth did not look amused.

"Haha." She said sarcastically. "Don't forget I'm the only reason you're alive."

"'How so?'" Carlisle translated for me. Apparently I was the only one who did not know how to sign.

"I'm older than you, meaning that had I not made room you'd still be inside of Edwardo's-"

"She waking up!" Dad interrupted and all attention was on mom. "Sweetheart are you alright?"

"Oh Carlisle." She gasped. "I had the strangest dream about a little girl who was so much like Edward when he was a child and then she said-"

"We're your grandkids?" Dad asked.

"How did you know?" Mom could be a bit...slow sometimes. Mom was a bit of a ditz as a teen, in dads words she was 'your stereotypical cheerleader' in high school.

"Cause it wasn't a dream?" Elizabeth asked and my mothers head snapped to the side. "Hi." She said giving a little wave.

"You're real." Mom pointed out. "And Emmett wouldn't...so they have to be..."

"Mine." I claimed raising a hand.

"But how?" She asked. "You're only 27 and she's like 10."

"9 actually but thank you." Elizabeth said and I glared at her. So not the time. "No? Okay then." She said going to sit on the arm of her brother's chair.

"But...9...18...so young...teenager...who...when?" She didn't seem able to create full sentences.

"Use you're words dear." Dad said soothingly. She nodded and closed her eye before taking in a deep breath and opening them.

"Who's your mother?"

* * *

**How is that going to be handled? How will Esme feel now that she knows Bella moved away knowing carrying her grandchildren? How will Carlisle feel? When should I bring in Bella? Tell me your thoughts.**

**I's like to say happy 4th of July and I hope you all have a good holiday.**


	12. Snorer, Snorter or Silent Sleeper

**We made it to chapter 12 right? Let's see if we can get to 250 reviews by Chapter 13. Love you all lots for reviewing my story, I honestly did not think it would do this well.**

**Just so you know: I got the inspiration for M. Elizabeth from Megan on Drake and Josh. She just so evil!**

* * *

**M.E P.O.V**

"Who's their mother?" Esme asked her eyes darting from me to Edward. Edward hissed ad rubbed his neck.

"I was so hoping you wouldn't ask that question." He muttered. Why can't he just say it?

"That's a very good question." Carlisle said turning on his son who gulped nervously.

"I really don't think-"

"Just tell them Edwardo." I said crossing my arms with a little smirk. "Afraid?"

"I'll tell-" He was cut off yet again.

"It was Natalie wasn't it?" Esme groaned. "I always hated that girl and I bet she wants money."

"Why does everyone think it's Natalie?" Edwardo exclaimed. "No it's not Natalie!" Who was Natalie?

"She is the only one-" Esme started but Carlisle shushed her. I followed his gaze next to me to see Logan spelling something out with his hands.

'I-S-A-B-E-L-L-A'

* * *

**E P.O.V**

"What is he doing?" I asked since I was probably the only one in the room who didn't speak sign language.

"Isabella?" Dad asked.

"Marie's granddaughter?" Mom asked. Shit! He spelled it out. "You got Bella Swan pregnant and didn't tell us?!" Mom asked sitting up and throwing her legs over the side of the couch looking less like my mother and more like a sabertooth tiger.

"Possibly." I said slowly moving away from her.

"And you let her walk away knowing she was pregnant with your children?" Mom asked in a scary calm voice.

"Oh so they don't know about the wedding?" Mary Elizabeth asked pointing between my parents.

"There was a wedding?!" Dad yelled.

"That answered my question." Elizabeth said crossing your arms. "We're gonna miss you Edwardo." She said. "You won't be forgotten. Just in case you don't understand it's because Grandma's 'bout to murder you." That stopped mom in her tracks and she turned on the little girl.

"She called me grandma!" Mom rejoiced pulling the little girl into a hug. At first I thought she was hugging back until I realized that she was patting moms back to be let go.

"Mom you're killing her." When it came to hugs mom was just as bad as Emmett. She let go of Mary Elizabeth and she stepped back taking an exaggerated breath.

"Oh God!" She panted. "Is that what it's like to die?" My kid the drama queen.

"Now we know who Emmett gets it from." I muttered quietly, but I guess my mom heard me because 2 seconds later I felt a sting on the back of my head. I winced.

"I know what it's like." Elizabeth said rubbing the back of her head. I guess hitting someone on the back of the head only comes naturally when your a mother or spend to many hours in front of the TV watching NCIS. Logan signed something not looking away from his book. "I will break your hands." She threatened. He signed something else and she growled.

"What did he say?"

"First he said she deserved it and then that he could still talk." Mom said.

"Why am I the only one in this room who doesn't know how to sign?" I asked throwing my hands up.

"Because in our jobs we have to be bi-lingual." Mom said.

"You can't even speak Spanish!" I exclaimed.

"Calm down," Elizabeth exclaimed. "It's not like they found out that you were going to make us sleep in our moms truck." Realizing what she said, she slapped a hand over her mouth. I think she does these things on purpose.

"What...?" Mom could even finish her sentence before she fell back on the couch. "Carlisle...do something."

"Son," He said. "First we're gonna get your mother upstairs and then we're gonna have a little talk about dealing with the consequences of our actions."

"That's code for 'I'm gonna put you over my knee and spank you'." Mary Elizabeth supplied. I shot her a little glare. "No? Okay, just me."

* * *

**M.E P.O.V**

Before Edwardo and and his dad took his mom upstairs he told me to stay down there and not to eavesdrop on their conversation. I gave him a mock salute and he rolled his eyes, this would probably be the closest we would come to love.

Eventually I got bored so I turned on the T.V, Ice Age was on channel 63 so I kept it there and Logan sat on the couch with me while I watched it. Next thing I knew I was in the car.

* * *

**E P.O.V**

After my dad and I talked, (No he did not spank me) we went back downstairs where Logan was still reading the book and Elizabeth was asleep with her head on his shoulder.

"I think you should get them back to your place." Dad said. "Tell the boy he can keep the book, he's enjoying it more than I ever had." Then he went upstairs. I wished he'd have volunteered to take Elizabeth to the car, I didn't want to pick her up and she starts beating me. You never know with that girl, but instead I grew my balls back and took her out to the car with Logan following behind us. He got into the front seat and I laid Elizabeth in the back. She groaned and her eyes opened a little.

"Go back to sleep." I said quietly. "I'll wake you when we get home." I wouldn't of course, but that's what mom used to tell Emmett every time he fell asleep in the car. He said it was 'Un-manly' to have your mother carry you.

I couldn't help myself when I pushed some hair out of her face once she was asleep. She looked so much like Bella, but more like me. Logan was the one who resembled Bella the most out of the two. I noticed that Elizabeth had my mothers nose, the nose that all the Cullen girls had, Alice had it and so did all of her daughters.

I closed the door to the back seat and went around to my side before getting in and starting the drive home. While I drove, I thought about a few things. If Elizabeth and Logan were going to be here for the next year I'd need to enroll them in school seeing as it was only September, and I'd have to get Alice or Rosalie to take them shopping. It was starting to get colder and Elizabeth had washed the only sweater she had until it started coming apart, it had maybe 3 or 4 more days until I'd have to throw it out.

When we got home, I handed Logan my keys and he went and unlocked the front door while I got Elizabeth. As soon as I had her in my arms she wrapped her hands around my neck and kept re-positioning her head until she got comfortable, then she let out a soft snort.  
It was sorta the equivalent of watching your newborn baby sleep and you know that they're either going to be a snorer, a snorter or a silent sleeper.

I locked up the car and went inside of the house where Logan was no where to be found. I closed the front door with my foot and went up the stairs. I didn't really remember which room they were in, but it was fine because there was a door open on the left side of the hall, Logan had probably left it open for me.

I went inside to see Logan already changed and sitting on the bed reading his book with his hearing aids on the bedside table. I laid Elizabeth on the bed as softly as I could and she immediately rolled over burying her face into the pillow. I pulled the over out from under her, took of her shoes and took the bow out of her hair before putting the comforter over her.

"Try not to stay up too late." I told Logan and I was already half-way down the stairs when I realized he couldn't hear me, but he was a kid, he wasn't going to sleep until he was tired. I continued my journey down the steps and into the kitchen, where I turned on the lights over the oven and the ones over the island. I made myself some coffee before sitting down at the island wondering what I was to do.

What to do about my parents, my siblings, Bella, the kids, the fact that I missed out on the first 9 years of their life, what to do about everything. I was getting overwhelmed and being overwhelmed was not a nice feeling. I lifted my head up and looked around my empty kitchen before my eyes landed on the drawer at the end of my counter. I didn't know what to do, in that drawer was everything I had tried to block out of my life and run away from, what good could it do to look through it all?  
But then I realized that it didn't matter. They were here and opening those letters wouldn't hurt anyone, if anything they'd help me realize that this is all real and that there's no running away or pretending that they'll be gone soon. I knew that when I agreed to take the kids for a year I wasn't just going to hand them back to Bella, I was going to be in their lives for the next 9 years weather they liked it or not. After that it'll be their choice, but neither I or they had a say in the matter. You can't keep grandparents from their grandchildren.

I got up from my stool and went to the drawer, I slowly opened it and looked at the stacks of envelopes before taking them out and retreating back to my seat. I sifted through them and found the one with the earliest date on it before opening it. It held about 4 dozen pictures from holidays, birthdays, milestones and just regular days all of them featured Bella and/or Rosalie with the twins, but out of them all one caught my attention.

It was picture of Bella holding the twins as babies. I assumed she had just given birth because she was sweaty, her hair looked worst than a birds nest and she looked tired as hell. She was a mess, but it was the most beautiful she had ever been. She was holding the two things we managed to make together with a brightest and biggest smile I had ever seen.

I set the picture aside from the others and went for another envelope. This one too had the same amount of pictures, I had a lot to catch up on.

* * *

Okay so maybe I did stay up the whole looking through the pictures and I did have a huge desire to go to sleep on the couch, but I had things to do so I knocked back 2 pots of very strong coffee and woke up the twins.

I made them breakfast, which consisted of a bowl of cereal and put them in front of the T.V to watch the Saturday cartoons while I tried to get someone to babysit. Rosalie had given me her number so I could call if I needed help with the twins so I tried her first, but she had to work so I tried mom, but she had a fundraiser to plan by Thursday. As a last resort I called Alice who was more than happy to take the kids, Avery, Matt, A.J and Devon were all at friends houses so it was just her Hanna and Emma.

Sure I didn't have work today, but had things I needed to do so I had the twins go take a shower and change, which caused me to call Alice back and ask her to take them shopping for a few things until I could ask Rosalie to take them for more. I got in right after them and got dressed before I packed a few of my college books for Logan and then we were in the car.

It only took me 20 minutes to drive to Alice and Jasper's house where Hanna answered the door and they went inside. I went in with them, said hello to my sister and nieces (Jasper was at work) before I was back in my car.

First things first, make up for being such an ass to Bella.

* * *

**How'd you like it on a scale from 1-20? Don't be afraid to be honest, but don't just give me a bad score to hurt my feelings.**

**I'm starting something new. If you have a question and you want me to answer it, I will be posting 5 questions at the beginning of each chapter.**

**Auf Wiedersehen**


	13. Alice's Thoughts

**I love that you guys gave me awesome reviews except for the dickhead who can't remember that this is a STORY and it is NOT REAL! **

**bellawu: Who is Natalie?**

**Answer: Natalie is a girlfriend Edward had gotten a few months after Bella moved away. She was his first girlfriend after Bella so of course he tried to replace her with a brunette brown eyed sweetheart. She was only nice when Edward was around, but when she was alone with his family, that was a different thing entirely. She will be mentioned a few more times and might even come into the story.**

**Carlisles&Esme, Alice&Jasper and Edward's houses are on my profile.**

**On with my story! Can't wait until we get to 300 reviews, I hope we can get to 1000 before the story is over.**

* * *

M.E P.O.V

Edward woke us up the next morning at 9 A.M and it took everything I had not to gut him like a fish. You never wake a kid up before 12 on a Saturday, what was wrong with that guy?

Meanwhile I realized I was still in the dress I wore to Carlisle and Esme's and I wondered how I got in here. Logan obviously saw my confusion.

'He carried you.'

'Why'd he carry me?' I signed. 'He could've just woken me up.' He shrugged.

'He looked like he was going to pee in his pants.' He informed me. Good, I wanted him to fear me. I smirked at Edweirdo and Logan and I followed him downstairs to the living room. He made us breakfast (Cereal) and sat us in front of the T.V so we could watch the Saturday cartoons, which consisted of Looney Toons and Tom and Jerry before he retreated to the kitchen.

I had to admit that this reminded me of home. Whenever we woke up before mom I would make us a bowl of cereal and we'd watch Yugi-oh and Winx Club until she woke up. We did the same thing whenever mom worked late and we'd stay over Aunt Rose's house, it just reminded me of home.

Edward came out of the kitchen a few episodes later and told us to go take a shower, he wanted it done fast so Logan used the one that (I didn't know) was in our room, I used the one down the hall and he used the one in his room. Did a guy really need so many bathrooms?

I got dressed in a pair of yellow shorts and a pink tank top (It was a momentary lapse in judgement) and before going downstairs and waiting for Logan and Edwardo. Logan came down the stairs in his favorite jeans and a red flannel shirt and then shoes he wore last night. A few months ago I asked him why he liked those jeans so much and he signed 'Because they make me feel pretty' with an eye roll. He was lucky he was my brother because if it was anyone else I would've punched them in the face. He knew that and constantly used that to his advantage.

When Eddy came down he packed some boring looking books in a cloth grocery bag, for Logan probably, and then we were in the car. Halfway there he decided to talk.

"Alice will be taking you shopping for a few things until Rosalie can, by the away when you adress he call her Aunt Alice." He said.

"What sorta things?" I asked.

"Well it's getting colder and you murdered your sweater so just some things for winter." He said with a pointed look. I glared at him.

"I put that sweater out of it's misery." I told him. "You weren't there man, you didn't see what we saw, what we had to touch. What we saw cannot be unseen." He looked a little freaked out by me and I inwardly smirked. I was gonna have fun with this.

"Anyway..." He continued. "I gonna be enrolling you in school soon-"

"We already go to school." I reminded him. He rolled his eyes.

"To a school almost two miles away." He continued. "And I won't be able to get you there every day without being late for work."

"Well I have friends there!" I exclaimed. I didn't really, but lets see how much I can complain before he snaps.

"Really?" He asked. "Do you really?" Dang! He called me out.

"Fine! I don't." I admitted. "But I don't want to go to a school with snoody rich kids. I have a hard enough time keeping Logan from getting bullied at our run down, crappy, sorry excuse for a school and you want him to go to a school with a bunch of kids who have all money and no brains? No way!"

"Logan won't get bullied." He tried to say.

"Like Honeycomb he won't!" I wasn't able to cuss without my mom smacking my mouth yet so I improvise. "At least at our school all the teachers know sign language."

"Well get him an interpreter." He tried to reason. I let out a high short laugh.

"Like a grown woman following him around will make him friends." According to Google more than 50% of interpreters are female. Yeah, I looked up random things on Google, you got a problem with it?

"He won't be alone and he'll have friends." He tried to tell me. "Matty will be there and I'll ask Alice if they can take some sign language classes with me so they'll be able to understand him. He'll be fine."

"Well I can't be okay with just fine." I said. "We're poor kids going to rich kid school!"

"You're not poor kids!" He exclaimed and I stared at him as he gripped the steering wheel. Maybe I pushed him to far? "I am your father and I may not have been there before but I'm here now. Although your only staying with me for a year I'm gonna be here for the next 9 years of your life. I'm trying to take care of you, just...just let me."

"Fine." I said after a minute of silence. I was trying hard not to jump up and down for joy. My whole life I wanted a father, one that would love me and take care of me, one that would do anything for me and Logan. We were a long ways for loving each other, but we could get there.

5 minutes later we got to Alice's house and Edward stopped in the driveway.

"Now kids." He said as if we were mentally challenged. "What do we call Alice when we see her?"

"Aunt Alice." Logan and I chorused, Logan probably read his lips in the rear-view mirror.

"Good." He said. "Now lets go." We got out of the car and walked up the pathway to _Aunt_ Alice's house, which looked awesome by the way, and Edwardo knocked on the door. It was only a few seconds before the door opened and Hanna popped her head out.

"Hey Uncle Edward!" She greeted.

"Hello?" I called pointing to myself. "Long lost cousin over here." I turned to my brother. "Maybe I should just change my name to chopped liver." Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Hello dearest cousin of mine who I haven't known for a whole day." She greeted. "Was that better?"

"Perfect." I said tilting my head and shooting her a Cheshire cat grin. She let us in and I just had to say her house was way better than Edwardo's. According to his photo album, which Logan found whilst we were watching cartoons, Jasper Whitlock was a doctor and Alice owned a store. I'm guessing that Alice picked the house and Jasper paid for it, unless Esme got it for them, these people were loaded so I wouldn't put it past them.

"Nice place ya got here." I commented.

"Thanks." She said. "My mom doesn't change it that much. She says it's already perfect."

"Course it is." Edweirdo sent me a warning glance, but I just rolled my eyes as we strolled into the living room. Oh God, I haven't even been here a week and I was already using words like stroll.  
Alice sat on the couch reading a magazine while the baby...A.J? No that was the toddler, Ella? Ellie? Emma? Emma! That was it. Well Emma sat on the floor trying to crawl, but only succeeded in dragging herself on the tile.

"Mom." Hanna said trying to get her attention, but Alice didn't even look up from the magazine. "Mom? Mom!?" Nothing. She sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Emma's walking." She said calmly and Alice shot up from the couch looking down at the baby who hadn't moved three feet away from where she started.

"That's not funny Hanna!" Alice exclaimed.

"I found it pretty funny." She said. "Didn't you?" She asked me. I shook my hand.

"I give it a 4." I rated.

"You can't be my kid." Alice said looking at Hanna. "I was never one for jokes and pranks as a child." Edward snorted.

"So you weren't the one who put brown hair dye in dad's shampoo?" He asked and she blushed. Interesting. "Or the one who put super glue on the keyboard of my piano? Or how 'bout the person who recorded the principle's private phone call to his wife and played it on the morning announcements? Or what about the time you put a banana hammock in dad's-"

"Okay!" Alice exclaimed. "I get it!"

"No." Hanna said perching herself on the arm of a couch. She propped her chin up with her hands. "Tell me more about Pop and this banana hammock." I wanted to know more too.

"Why don't you go eat an apple or something?" She asked. Hanna rolled her eyes and left the room.

"Now that the child is gone; tell me more about the banana hammock." I requested.

"Why don't you go with her?" Edward suggested. I rolled my eyes and went the same way Hanna went but Logan stayed seated in an armchair. I followed Hanna's black covered back to a brown and granite kitchen, she sat down at the island.

"Where is everyone?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Avery and Matt are at friends houses, A.J has a play-date with a kid in her class and my dad is at work." She answered. "So...You're my cousin." I nodded.

"Yep." I sighed. "And according to Edweirdo, we'll be going to the same school soon."

"You're going to love Sandler." She said. "It's one of the best private schools in Florida."

"Hold up." I demanded holding up a hand. "You go to a private school?" She nodded.

"Since 2nd grade." She told me.

"EDWARD!" I yelled getting up from my chair.

* * *

"EDWARD!" I heard Elizabeth yell from wherever the hell she and Hanna were.

"That's your que to leave." Edward said before quickly kissing my cheek and hightailing it out of the house. I couldn't blame him, if Elizabeth was anything like Bella he'd have hell to pay for whatever he did. Elizabeth was in the room not even a second later looking like she wanted to strangle someone with Hanna right behind her.

"You just missed him." I told her. "Why don't you and Hanna go upstairs to her room?"

"What about him?" She asked looking at Logan who was reading on the couch.

"He can stay with me." I said, by the look on her face she didn't like that idea very much. "I know your mom told you about me." I said. "She was my best friend and she knew that I was never one for violence-" Hanna coughed, I narrowed my eyes.

"Fine." She sighed. "Just...ugh!" Then she and Hanna went upstairs. Wonder what that was about. I turned to the small boy sitting on my couch, maybe he could hear me a bit.

"Why don't you come with me to the kitchen?" I asked. He apparently could hear me because he stood up and closed his book before looking at me, probably so I could show him to the kitchen. I started my way to the kitchen looking back every few steps to make sure he was still there.

When we got to the kitchen he sat down at the island and stared at me. I probably should have left him in the living room with his book, now he was going to get bored.

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked, but he shook his head. "Are you hungry?" He shook his head. Of course he wasn't hungry, my brother wasn't_ that_ stupid. Then I remembered when I was a teenager, Bella loved to cook with my mother maybe he liked to cook too, but then I remembered Edward told me Elizabeth wouldn't let him near the stove when they cooked at his house. I was going to bore this child to death, but then I thought of somethign that might've interested him.

"I'll be right back." I told him before leaving the kitchen and going back into the living room. I went to the bookshelf in the wall and started going through the books and photo albums until I found the one I was looking for. I took the book back to the kitchen and sat down next to Logan at the bar and slid the book between us. "This is an album your mom and I made to remember our high school years." I looked at the picture of me and Bella on the front of the book. We took that picture on our first day of high school so we could start at the beginning.

He took out an Iphone with a Betty Boop cover and started doing something on it. I thought he was bored but then he showed it to me and I saw he put a message on it for me.

_She told me_

"About the book?" I asked and he nodded. "Well then you should know your mother was a very shy and weird girl."

_She told me u were the weird 1_

"She must've told you a lot." I guessed and he nodded. "Wh-" But I was interrupted when Hanna and Elizabeth came down the stairs.

"Mom can Lizzie and I go get in the pool?" I raised an eyebrow at them. She was already Lizzie?

"I tolerate it." Elizabeth explained seeing my look.

"Well it's nice that you're getting close but Elizabeth doesn't have a swimsuit."

"She can use one of mine." Hanna offered. They were around the same age and height and Elizabeth wasn't like Bella who developed at 10.

"Fine." I said. "But put on some sunscreen, both of you." We lived in Florida of all places, how were they so fair skinned?

"Kay." They said before running out of the kitchen again. I turned back to the young boy next to me.

"Why don't you look through that and I'll make some snacks?" I suggested sliding the books towards him and standing from my chair. As I go to the pantry and take out some stuff I wonder how much Bella has told them.

* * *

**How'd you like it? BTW I watched Pitch Perfect and I have to say I love Rebel Wilson!**


End file.
